


Doledrums

by SunshiiiineSupernova



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, M/M, Noel cares for Liam, Patsy mentioned, just kissing, language accurate for Liam and Noel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiineSupernova
Summary: The night before Familiar to Millions, Patsy decides she's had enough and leaves Liam.   It all comes crashing down.Liam needs his big brother.





	Doledrums

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three parter... Before-During-After Wembley 2000 and the emotional train wreck that was Liam. 
> 
> I will TRY to finish the pt 2 next week, but I have three other stories (two of them were started to distract me from the first one that became longer than anticipated. Ah, the perks of being a procrastinator)

 

 

 _Liam couldn’t believe that Patsy had actually left him.  He lay on the floor, his hand knocking over an empty can of lager.  It was surrounded by other empty cans in the empty room.  There was no furniture left in the dining room.  The table, chairs and all that shit had been hers.  He was alone in this room, feeling hard done by.  He didn’t understand how this could have happened.  She had told him she loved him, made the fucking vows.  Till death do us part must have meant nothing to her.   Liam secretly knew **why** Patsy had left him, but he didn’t want to focus on that right now.  No matter how he spoke and acted in public, he knew his flaws.  He loved fucking and he let his dick make the decisions his brain should be making.  He regretted the circumstances that led him to have a child, but he didn’t regret his daughter.  _ “If that bitch really loved me, she would still be here,” he mumbled irrationally.

A hoarse sob left his throat.  _Liam didn’t know what to do.  He thought of calling Mam, but it was after midnight.  He wanted Noel, but was trying to be strong.  He didn’t want his big brother to see – or hear – him weak and crying like a fucking baby.  But he needed Noel._

“Fuck it”, he muttered and sat up quickly. 

Dizzy for half a minute as he pushed the empty and – _shit_ – full and open cans out of his way.  Liam paid no heed to the beer spilling onto the oak floor, a thin stream inching its way towards the kitchen tile.  He thick fingers picked up his mobile and flipped it open.

“Stupid fucking cunting fucking –“ Liams frustrations were apparent as he searched for Noels' number in all this technological shite. 

The guitarist answered on the fourth ring, voice deep and raspy with sleep “Who the fuck is calling me at four fucking in the morning?” 

_Liam didn’t care that he had woken his brother.  He was scared and heartbroken and he needed Noels’ love.  He needed Noel to fix everything._

“Liam,” Noel said grouchily, “we’ve got a gig tonight.  An important gig.  Why the fuck aren’t y-,” his voice nearly quavering in fury.

“She left me, Noely.” Liam said into the phone. 

                                                                              * * * * *                                                                                                                                           

 _To Noels’ ear, it sounded like a scared little boy that needed his big brother.  Noels protective instinct for Liam kicked in_. “It’s all right Liam.   You stay there.  I’m coming over.”  He hung up before his little brother could speak again, but felt that Liam was relieved knowing that Noel would take care of him.

Noel and Liam lived about a mile from each other, so it wouldn’t take much time to get there.  Regardless, the songwriter would have travelled thousands of miles to be with his brother if he was needed.  Noel slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled a tee shirt over his head.  Walking downstairs to the front door, he didn’t bother with a jacket as he slid socked feet into his blue Adidas.  

He took his house keys off a flowered ceramic key holder that Meg had placed there when they first moved in.  He remembers her smile of satisfaction.  “There, now you won’t get cross and yell when you can’t find your keys.” She gave a slight laugh, kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen. 

He shook his head as he locked the door and frowned.  _Where did that come from?_  

It was drizzly, but Noel refused to go back inside and grab his anorak.  He regretted his decision as about 100 metres from his door; a cloudburst seemed to appear right over his head.  He was drenched in mere seconds.  _Of fucking course_ , he thought as he decided to run the rest of the way to his brother’s house.

The gate was unlocked and open.  Liam never could be arsed to close it each night.  Surprisingly, Noel didn’t find any fans, or even worse, paparazzi rooting through the bins, looking for small, empty bags with traces of coke or some such shit to drag his brother into the headlines again. 

The guitarist locked the gate and walked up to the door. Ringing the bell as he also rapped his knuckles and began to feel the cold rain soak into his bones.  No answer.  He knocked on the door and rang the bell again.  

“Fuck, Liam. Answer the door, you cunting twat,” Noel muttered aloud without realizing. 

Noel began to worry about Liam not answering.  _He knew that Liam wasn’t the type to hurt himself, but he’d never had a bird dump him before.  At least not one that he loved. In the middle of the third ring, Noel was about to bang his fist on the door or throw a rock at the window if Liam didn’t an –_

The door opened suddenly and his baby brother stood in front of him.  _Blue eyes swollen and puffy from all the wasted tears for his useless fame whore of wife._   Liams’ full, red bottom lip quivered and Noel pushed his way inside, taking Liam in his arms as he shut and locked the heavy wooden door. 

He held his baby brother close to him, Liam resting his face on Noels shoulder, though the younger sibling was two inches taller and had to bend his knees a bit to achieve this.

Hot tears mingled with cold raindrops.  He patted Liams back and kissed his head.  Soothing, soft words mumbled into his ear.  Liams arms were like clinging vines around his neck, but Noel didn’t care.  His other hand slipped up to cradle the singers head. 

Liam sniffed and looked up, those beautiful lashes wet with tears. 

“Oh, you got caught in the rain, Noely.”  He seemed to have just realized.  The guitarist smiled and Liam kissed his cheek.  “Take off your clothes, I’ll get you something warm.”

                                                                                       * * * * * 

Noel made some tea and a Tayto sandwich for himself and Liam.  He often made that as a pre-bedtime snack for Liam the child whenever he had been good that day – it had been a rare treat.  Putting it all on a tray, he walked into the sitting room.  His younger brother lay on the sofa, sniffling and staring straight ahead, silent tears dripping from large, glassy eyes. 

“Come on, Liam.  Sit up and drink your tea.”  He waved a small plate towards the younger man, hoping to tempt him, “I made you a Tayto sandwich.” 

Liam remained quiet, his eyes dry and almost calm. 

_This wasn’t good.  His brother was emotional, sensitive and unpredictable.  Right now, he appeared catatonic.  He could snap at any moment and do fuck knows what._

Noel needed to know what the fuck had happened. _His loved Liam more than anyone else in the world, but they also had a huge gig at Wembley tomorrow.  It could not be cancelled and honestly Noel didn’t want Liam to fuck off and spend all day and night down the pub getting pissed._

 

                                                                                   * * * * *

 Liam finally sat up and took a mouthful of tea, wishing it were beer or whiskey or something he could use to drown out Patsys’ words and face.  He ate the sandwich, _remembering her shrill voice as she called his baby daughter “the whore’s child.”_

With a deep growl, he hurled his half full tea cup and empty plate against the wall over his brother head.  

After the broken bits fell onto Noels shoulder, he jumped up and grabbed Liams wrist, pulling him to his feet. 

“What the fuck? You nearly smashed me in the face with that fuckin’ plate, you prick!”

Liam shrugged, “Yeah, but I fuckin’ didn’t, did I?   You’re fine.”

Liams temper was volatile.  At this point, he could hug Noel just as easily as draw a slap on him.

Noel, on the other hand, had more patience until his limit had been reached.  The songwriter stopped the verbal attacks and would get physical.  Noel was quick and even though he was shorter and thinner than his younger brother, he could well hold his own in a fight. 

He was angry at Liam, but he wasn’t going to allow a fight to break out between them.  In the past, they’d had a few scraps – the normal amount for brothers – but they never truly hurt each other. 

Noel pulled Liam into his arms.  “No, I’m here to help you,” he whispering into the singers ear.  “Damnit Liam!  You can tell me anything.”

Liam felt Noel kiss his cheek several times, breaking through Liams pain and anger.  Noels’ mouth found his, soft lips against his own. 

“Baby, tell me what happened,”  Noel nearly pleaded, hating to see his brother in such pain.

The kiss was just two pairs of lips pressed together, but Liam felt himself melt in Noels arms as he broke down again. 

He pulled back and two sets of blue eyes collided. 

“She found out about my daughter.”  Liam finally said.

                                                                                        * * * * *

Noel held his sobbing brother in his arms, listening to his stuttered words.  Liam had fucked around with some sleazy hanger on who got pregnant.  The baby was beautiful, thankfully resembling her Father.  The on and off slut was pissed that Liam had refused to leave Patsy.  So she gave his wife a call to let her know about the daughter. 

Noel had never liked Patsy with his brother, but he really didn’t blame her.  _There was only much a cheating a person could take._   The guitarist knew better than to speak those words and so kept his mouth shut and kept his traitorous opinions to himself while he comforted his brother.

He felt sure that Patsy could have and would have overlooked the baby.  But Liam, being Liam, had also been fucking around with some singer of a band – a blonde bint just as self-absorbed as his brother.

Liam was crying again, unaware that he caused his own problems.  Noel didn’t give a fuck though. 

He smoothed his baby brothers hair from his face and pulled Liam closer, until the younger man lay his head on his chest.  Noel leaned back and began to hum a childhood lullaby in the singer’s ear as they both fell asleep on the sofa.


End file.
